1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a telescopable wand assembly of a vacuum cleaner which is selectively adjustable in length and provides an improved sealing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vacuum cleaner is a device for sucking dust or debris on a floor by a suction force generated by a motor. Generally, the vacuum cleaner includes a wheel-mounted main body, the motor generating the suction force, and a dust collecting chamber receiving the dusts and debris drawn into the main body. A flexible hose extends from the main body to a brush which draws the dust and debris on the floor.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional canister type vacuum cleaner 10. Referring to FIG. 1, vacuum cleaner 10 comprises a plurality of sub-assemblies that a user can easily assemble for use or disassemble for storage.
Vacuum cleaner 10 includes a canister housing 12 connected through a hose 14 to a handle assembly 16. Handle assembly 16 is connected to a floor engaging nozzle 24 through a wand assembly 18 having a tubular wand portion 20 and a dust cup assembly 22.
Although not shown, housing 12 includes a motor which develops vacuum pressure at an opening 26 to draw dust and debris into a dust bag 28 as is well known. Housing 12 includes a canister hood assembly 30 for mounting attachments and a cover 32 for enclosing such attachments.
Handle assembly 16 includes an outwardly extending metal tube 46 in communication with a quick release element 38. Tube 46 includes a swaged male end 48 receivable in an expanded female end 50 of a wand tube 20. Referring also to FIG. 2, tube male end 48 includes a quick release element 52 receivable in an aperture 54 in wand tube 20 for interlocking tubes 46 and 20.
However, in the conventional vacuum cleaner as described above, the wand tube is fixed in length without taking account of a height of the user and a space of a room to be cleaned.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,943 discloses a telescopic tube connection for a vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner has a hose which is connected to a vacuum cleaner housing. An outer end of the hose has a tube handle. The tube handle is connected to a nozzle by a tube shaft. The tube shaft is movable relative to the tube handle and can be releasably locked in different positions. The cleaner is conveniently provided to allow the operator to adjust the relative length of the tube shaft by moving the tube shaft relative to the tube handle.